Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of information security, and in particular, to a cryptogram technology for establishing public key cryptographic protocols against the quantum computational attack.
Related Art
The verification for a real identity of a person who sends and receives information, and the non-repudiation of the sent/received information after the information is sent or received and the guarantee of the integrity of data are two important issues about the theme of modern cryptography.
Disclosure of a key cryptogram system presents excellent answers to the issues of the two aspects, and more new ideas and solutions are being generated continually. In a public key system, an encryption key is different from a decryption key. People bring an encryption key to public, so that anyone can use the encryption key; but a decryption key is only known by a person performing decryption. In modern periods, the security of a public key cryptosystem is almost based on two categories of mathematic problems that are considered to be difficult to compute, a first category being a decomposition problem of a big prime number, for example, an RSA algorithm; and a second category being a discrete logarithm problem, for example, a key exchange algorithm of Diffie-Hellman, an El Gamal algorithm, an elliptic curve public key cryptographic algorithm (ECC for short), and the like.